STRUCTURE OF POLONIUM ISOTOPES
By Prof. Lefteris Kaliambos (Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός)T.E. Institute of Larissa Greece. ( October 2014) Unfortunately the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) along with the invalid relativity (1905) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws, in favor of various contradicting nuclear theories which cannot lead to the nuclear structure. Under this physics crisis in 2003 I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism ” by reviving the natural laws which led to my discovery of 288 quarks in nucleons including 9 charged in proton and 12 ones in neutron able to give the nuclear binding and nuclear structure by applying the electromagnetic laws. (See my papers of nuclear structure in FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS ). Polonium (Po) has 33 isotopes, all of which are radioactive, with between 186 and 227 nucleons. Po-210 with a half-life of 138.376 days has the longest half-life of naturally occurring polonium. Po-209 with a half-life of 103 years has the longest half-life of all isotopes of polonium. Po-209 and Po-208 (half-life 2.9 years) can be made through the alpha, proton, or deuteron bombardment of lead or bismuth in a cyclotron. It is well-known that the structure of lead-164 of high symmetry consists of 8 horizontal planes and two horizontal lines. '(See the fourth figure at the bottom of the page). Similarly 'the structure of polonium-168 with 84 protons and 84 neutrons (even number) consists of 8 horizontal planes of opposite spins, including four additional deuterons with S= +2 and S =-2 which exist over and under the structure of 8 horizontal planes, forming the up horizontal line (+UHL) and a down horizontal line (-DHL). So all these nucleons of the 8 horizontal planes and the +UHL and the -DHL give S = 0 . Moreover several protons of such a structure provide ' 46 blank positions able to receive 46 extra neutrons with two bonds per neutron for constructing not a stable isotope, but the unstable Po-214 with S =0, because here there is a large number of pp repulsions which always overcome the pn bonds.' ' In general, the structure of Po-168 (core) has S =0 and is similar to the structure of Pb-164, because the two additional vertical systems of p83n83 and p84n84 with S = 0 make symmetrical vertical rectangles. So the structure of the Po-214 is based on the structure of Po-168 in which 46 extra neutrons of opposite spins make two bonds per neutron for constructing the Po-214. On the other hand in the heavier unstable nuclides the more extra neutrons than those of the Po-214 (in the absence of blank positions) make single bonds leading to the beta minus decay. ' ' ' STRUCTURE OF Po-188, Po-190, Po-192, Po-194, Po-196, Po-198, Po-200, Po-202, Po-204, Po-206, Po-208, Po-209, Po-210, Po-212, Po-214, Po-216, Po-218 AND Po-220 This group of unstable nuclides including the Po-214 is based on the structure of Po-168 (core) with S =0. For example the unstable nuclides from Po-188 to Po-208 of even number of extra neutrons with S= 0 have extra neutrons from 20 to 40 of opposite spins respectively. These extra neutrons fill the blank positions and make two bonds per ne neutron, but their small number with respect to the large number of pp repulsions of long range cannot give sufficient binding energies to pn bonds for overcoming the pp and nn repulsions. Moreover the Po-209 with S = -1/2 of 41 extra neutrons has 20 extra neutrons of positive spins and 21 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = 0 + 20(+1/2) + 21(-1/2) = -1/2 Also these extra neutrons fill the blank positions and make two bonds per neutron, but their small number with respect to the large number of pp repulsions of long range cannot give sufficient binding energies to pn bonds for overcoming the pp and nn repulsions. It is of interest to notice that the nuclides of greater number (even number) of extra neutrons from the Po-210 to Po-2i4 have extra neutrons of opposite spins from 42 to 46 respectively and also in these cases the extra neutrons make two bonds per neutron but the large number of pp repulsions of long range always overcomes the pn bonds of short range. On the other hand in the unstable structures of Po-216, Po-218, and Po-220 with S=0 the more extra neutrons than those of the Po-214 (in the absence of blank positions) make single bonds leading to the beta minus decay. ' ' STRUCTURE OF Po-189, Po-191, Po-193, Po-195, Po-197, Po-199, Po-201, Po-203, Po-205 AND Po-207 After a careful analysis I found that the structures of such unstable nuclides with odd number of extra neutrons are based on another structure of the Po-168 (core) having S = -2 . In this case the one deuteron of the up horizontal line, like the line of lead, changes the spin from S = +1 to S = -1 giving S = -2, because it goes to the down horizontal line (-DHL) for making horizontal bonds with a deuteron of the down line. Under this condition the unstable Po-189 with S = -3/2 of 21 extra neutrons has 11 extra neutrons of positive spins and 10 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = -2 + 11(+1/2) + 10(-1/2) = -3/2 Whereas the unstable Po-207 with S = -5/2 of 39 extra neutrons has 19 extra neutrons of positive spins and 20 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = -2 + 19(+1/2) + 20(-1/2) = -5/2 'STRUCTURE OF Po-211, Po-213, Po-215, Po-217 AND Po-219 ' After a careful analysis I found that the structures of the above unstable nuclides are based on another structure of Po-168 (core) having S = +4. In this case the two deuterons of -DHL change their spins from S = -2 to S = +2 giving S = +4. Particularly they go to +UHL, for making horizontal bonds with the two deuterons of the up horizontal line. Since the structure of polonium is similar to the structure of lead you can see in Fig.7d of my published paper the +UHL with the two deuterons of positive spins . Under this condition the unstable Po-219 with S = +7/2 of 51 extra neutrons has 25 extra neutrons of positive spins and 26 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = +4 + 25(+1/2) + 26(-1/2) = +7/2 Note that this rearrangement reduces the number of blank positions because the deuterons of the -DHL at the new positions fill the blank positions formed by the protons of the +UHL. Under this condition of absent blank positions some extra neutrons of Po-219 make single bonds leading to the beta decay.